


An Educational Evening

by talmaa



Series: Learning about...things [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, First Times, M/M, POV Rick Grimes, Rimming, Some fluff too, season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talmaa/pseuds/talmaa
Summary: This is basically a bonus chapter to “Learning Curve of Love”. I felt it didn’t really fit into that story arch, BUT the Rick & Daryl of this story are the same version and the “result” of what happened in the first part. So, if you want to know how they got to this point, read it first. This here story is just gratuitous sex, pure and unadulterated PWP*/**.  Depending on your preferences, I say: “you’re welcome” or “I’m so sorry” ;)*Just because I need to stay safely onboard of my ship just a bit longer until I get back to watching season eight. I need me some Rickyl PWP to bolster my soul against the emotional disaster that is that season (on 8.08 now).**Aaaaaand it seems I can’t deal with these guys without some Fluff too. So, maybe not PURE pwp after all. Again: you’re welcome & i’m sorry...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: Learning about...things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562425
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	An Educational Evening

************SOMETIME AROUND 50 OR 60 DAYS -- WHO’S COUNTING ANYMORE, REALLY…************

Daryl strode into their room.

“How was the run?”

“Excellent. We found a near untouched pharmacy, took a shitload of stuff. Unless we’re hit by a plague, we’re good for some time.”

Rick turned back to look out the window. He had hurt his head fighting walkers; bumped straight into a tree trunk, ain’t that just fuckin’ embarrassing? 

“You good?”

“Daryl, it’s been TWO DAYS, of COURSE I’m fine!”

“Impatient, are we?” Rick heard the smirk in his partner’s voice.

“This is payback,” he said, suspicious.

“Nooooo, why would you say that!”

Daryl’s arms wrapped around him; the hunter lay his head on Rick’s shoulder. They both looked out. It was dark already. End of November, probably. The house was silent -- Michonne was still out on a perimeter check with Morgan and Carl. And Carol, since it had been Rick’s condition on letting Carl go on his first long scout: three adults, no less. Carol’s a trooper, so a happy 15-year-old was now shivering somewhere in the woods. Kids…

“There was some stuff there… maybe you wanna see? Or test it?”

Daryl’s voice was funny. It’d been some time since he last sounded this...shy? Shy and just a bit unsure and ooooh yes, if Rick didn’t know better, he’d say Daryl was flirting with him.

“Whatcha find?”

Daryl took his left hand off Rick, reached down, maybe his pocket, and brought something in front of Rick’s eyes.

_This...ok then._

“Lube.”

“Got it in one.”

Rick took the small bottle in his hand. His heart beat faster. Daryl’s head was still pressed on his shoulder; his hands were traveling slowly up and down Rick’s chest and stomach.

“What did you have in mind, then?” Rick turned around, wrapped his own arms around Daryl, the bottle firmly in his hand.

“Mmm, don’t know, just thought we might find some use for it. At some point. If that’s ok with you?”

Daryl’s teeth were skimming up Rick’s throat while he spoke. Their mouths almost touched at the end, and Rick’s lips tingled. 

All trace of uncertainty was gone from the hunter’s voice. This was his lethal lover, the single-minded archer who had selected his target. 

A surge of lust rushed through Rick, and instead of answering he kissed Daryl. Or maybe that _was_ the answer?

Daryl walked Rick backwards, aimed for the wall, and pressed him between the unyielding wall and his own hard body. Rick nipped on Daryl’s lips, he gasped, and Rick sunk his tongue in Daryl’s mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance just like their hands were battling with the stupid buttons on their shirts and jeans. 

Rick had let the bottle go, dropped it on the floor near them along with his underwear. Daryl stopped kissing him, leaned on him, panting, eyes black and burning, hands scraping down Rick’s sides just this side of painful. Rick couldn’t help it, didn’t want to -- he _moaned_ , his dick was so fucking hard and begging for touch.

“You dropped it.” A statement of fact, not a question.

Delirious with want, Rick nodded.

“Then you should pick it up.” A throaty command. Rick had to close his eyes for a second, this was...something else, and he was So. Fucking. Turned. On.

Daryl didn’t move much. His chest was only an inch or so away, hands blocking Rick on both sides.

So Rick slid down to where Daryl’s hard-on was waiting for him. Rick groped the floor with his hand, found the bottle, put it close by, easy to find, later. 

He looked up. Daryl hung his head, long hair framing his face, watching him, breathing hard. 

Rick slid his hands on Daryl’s legs, used force, pressed hard with his palms, wanting to feel every muscle, every single coarse hair on his lover’s body. Now his hands were grabbing his hips, thumbs drawing circles on his groin, Daryl’s dick wet and glistening with precum. The voice that came from Daryl was one of the hottest Rick had ever heard -- a sort of prolonged, low grunt, that resonated down to his pelvis. The voice was _turned on_ , and _impatient_ , and _begging_ , and _commanding_.

Rick took Daryl’s cock in his hand, tugged it a few times, looked up again, locked his eyes with Daryl’s.

“Fuck my mouth.”

Shocked silence. Then, Daryl’s voice so hoarse Rick thought it would break, “Fuck yeah.”

Daryl pushed his hips forward, let Rick guide his dick into his mouth. Rick leaned back, his head against the wall -- Daryl started moving, slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt Rick. 

Rick controlled Daryl’s movements with one hand, the other… he _had_ to touch himself, this was pure torture. Daryl’s hot cock, sliding in and out and in, Daryl’s low moans, the way his hair stuck to his forehead, sticky with sweat, the way his arms trembled against the wall, the way his cock almost went too deep, brushing against the soft palate of his mouth, but even that just made Rick want to come, right fucking now!

But no, no nonono, not yet…

Daryl kept moving slow, controlling his own lust, wanting to prolong this too, apparently. Rick let his hand go, pushed it up Daryl’s thigh, on his backside, on his ass, feeling it, how Daryl’s muscles moved there, firm and strong.

Rick took his mouth off Daryl, looked up, kept jerking him off. Slowly drew his hand to the front and let it travel to Daryl’s balls, rolling them on his palms, leaning down to lick them, then glided his tongue up Daryl’s dick. The other man had closed his eyes for a moment, he was biting his lower lip hard.

Then he looked back at Rick, and Rick slid his fingers further down.

“Spread your legs.” Rick’s voice low and thick; Daryl obeyed. Rick’s fingers were slick with his own precum, they slid easily and reached Daryl’s tight hole. He brushed over it, came back, teased and teased, rubbed gently, pressed down just a tiny bit, felt the ring of muscle react and quiver and give in, just a bit.

Daryl _mewled_.

Rick took his hand off Daryl’s cock and picked up the bottle, flipped open the cork, and quickly squeezed a dose on the fingers of the other hand. He noticed his hands were trembling. Hell, the _whole_ of him was trembling.

He put his fingers back, rubbed Daryl’s hole, it was opening up, letting the tip of his finger in, and it was so fucking HOT in there, and TIGHT, and Rick just had to lean his head against Daryl’s hip because this was just too much, how is this so freakin’ HOT?

Daryl whimpered, _godgodgod_ , and bent his knees just a bit, but enough to force Rick’s finger further in -- the second knuckle, and the voices Daryl made were a mixture of pleasure and pain. His cock was _right there_ and Rick took it in his mouth and sucked, and his finger sank even deeper and _now_ Rick remembered how men are built and curved his finger, and Daryl honest-to-god _sobbed_ when Rick brushed over something. The prostate. Technically, Rick knew it was there; had never tried to find his own (like, how? Lori hadn’t been into that) but yes, he knew.

Suddenly Daryl stopped moving, “Stop, stop, stop….I don’t wanna come, not yet, not yet…”

Reluctantly, Rick pulled back. Daryl’s thighs were trembling; he leaned hard on the wall, trying to catch his breath. In an abrupt move, Daryl pushed himself off the wall, stepped back and held out his hand to Rick. 

“Come on.” 

Rick wished he knew more words to describe the sound of Daryl’s voice. A growl, a low purr. Husky. Gruff. Throaty. 

Still not enough. 

The voice a tiger lets out from deep within, stretching and relaxed and satisfied, lazy and yet coiled for action. The same aural sensation of deadly languor. _I need a fuckin’ thesaurus_ , Rick thought, getting up with Daryl’s help, letting his other hand skim his skin.

_What next?_ This seemed to be Daryl’s show this time, and Rick didn’t mind, it felt good to let go, and just be along for the ride. And Rick had a feeling this here would be quite a ride. He recognized the look in his partner’s eyes — he’d seen it before, even in his own eyes, once, when there had been a mirror involved… it was a look that said we’re gonna figure out some new stuff tonight.

He had the lube in his hand, and his stomach twisted just a bit. He was nervous. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that there was nothing to be nervous about — they would never hurt each other, they would figure any new stuff out together — but, yeah, he was nervous.

Daryl ran his fingertips through Rick’s overgrown stubble. He liked it like that, and Rick knew it. 

“There’s anything you don’t like, you say it, ok?”

Rick wrapped his hand in Daryl’s long hair and pulled him close. “I’m doing just fine.” They hadn’t kissed in minutes and it was starting to get to him. 

Kissing, and kissing, and kissing some more, Daryl walked Rick to the bed.

“Down you go.” He smiled, and pushed Rick on the chest; the man fell on his back with a *thump*. Fluid, like a cat, the hunter dropped on his knees between Rick’s legs, and unceremoniously pushed his legs apart.

“My turn.” Then his mouth was on Rick, and the leader didn’t bother with anything else anymore.

Daryl’s other hand was on Rick’s nipple, rubbing and pinching. His mouth… _oh god, his mouth_ … took Rick’s cock in, greedily and firmly, and Rick watched his dark head bob up and down, felt saliva run down his balls, and the noises, _Jesus… how can sounds be such a turn on?_ Daryl growled on his dick, and Rick’s head hit the mattress as his hips jerked up, _god, he shouldn’t do that but god how that had felt!_ Daryl took his mouth off of him and chuckled, low and husky, “Liked that, did ya?” — didn’t wait for an answer, just a gave a new command.

“Turn around.”

Something flared in Rick, a mixture of tingly excitement and nervousness. He wouldn’t have dreamt of refusing, though, he was way past all that.

He turned around, moved properly on the bed so that his feet wouldn’t dangle over the side, the bottle of lube left by his hip. Daryl settled almost over him, kissed his neck, moved downwards. Lazily, taking his time. Teeth grazing his skin over lower back, lightly biting a buttock, going down to lick the sensitive skin where a thigh meets the ass. Rick shuddered. He concentrated on staying silent, he wanted to keep listening to the sounds Daryl was making — the licking, the kissing, the humming…

Daryl’s hands were on his ass, firm and hot, kneading and stroking; he had raised his head. Rick turned his head sideways, looked down; Daryl’s eyes were on his butt, mouth half-open, lips shiny and slick from all the kissing and licking.

Rick spread his legs. He blushed; he hadn’t planned to, but the command had gone straight from his eyes to his lower body. For a second, Daryl’s hands stopped, startled; he snapped his eyes to Rick, as if to confirm this wasn’t an accident but a consent. An invitation. Daryl’s pupils were blown wide, and Rick had real trouble breathing.

Daryl glided his gaze back to Rick’s ass. The tingly sensation on Rick’s skin was quickly starting to reach unbearable intensity but just as Rick thought it couldn’t get any more stimulating, it did.

Daryl pushed the globes of Rick’s ass apart, and kept on looking. Staring. Rick’s hips shuddered, _needing_ the friction, needing _something_ , because this was just, just, just too much already! Rick had to turn his head away, he couldn’t watch his lover watching him anymore, and _how is it even possible that seeing someone looking is such a turn on?_

He felt Daryl’s hot breath on his buttock, and before his brain could process the meaning of it, Daryl’s tongue was already _there_ , licking slowly, tasting everything, lapping at his hole, kissing, lapping again, pressing his tongue against the muscles of Rick’s hole, pushing, striving for entrance.

Rick’s nerve endings were on fire. Nothing else existed except this. The wet sounds, the clever tongue _right there_ … He was pushing himself back, wanton and horny, aching to be _closer_ to the licking, swirling, stabbing, humming, moaning source of his pleasure.

Daryl’s hands let go, fumbled for something, his tongue never slowed down, and then there was something else, _fucking jesus GOD!,_ slick and hard, pushing by his tongue, burning, and making Rick crazy with lust, fucking himself on Daryl’s tongue and finger, then two fingers, and Daryl was kissing his buttocks, and panting so hard, and his fingers curled, and Rick _howled_.

His voice shook. “You want me to come like this? ‘Cause I will, right fucking now, if you’ll let me.”

Daryl’s fingers slowed down. “Nah, I have other plans for you.” He pulled his fingers away, slowly and gently, massaging the tortured, puffed rim. Rick turned his head a little, to see the other man. Daryl watched his fingers moving on Rick’s hole. “You have no idea how hot that looks. It’s...open, and wet, and the muscles try to suck my fingers back in.”

Rick shuddered. “Keep talking like that, and you have to come back to those plans at some later date.”

“Ok…” Then, to Rick’s surprise, the bold hunter lost his cool for a split second and blushed. “Come here.”

With some difficulty Rick commanded his trembling limbs to carry him to Daryl who was kneeling at the foot of the bed. He creeped there, slowly, on his knees, until they were chest to chest. Daryl smiled, a small, predatory smile, all traces of the earlier shyness gone.

“I dare you to kiss me.” And the horrible flirt actually _licked his lips_.

Rick hesitated for half a second. _What the hell_ , cradled Daryl’s cheeks in his palms, and kissed him deep and long and loving.

When they finally came up for air, Rick asked: “So, what did you have in mind that could possibly be more orgasm-inducing that you eating my ass?” Filthy language seemed just the thing here, and obviously Daryl’s body agreed. His pupils dilated even more, right in front of Rick’s eyes.

“I can’t be sure, of course, but… I was sorta thinkin’... maybe you’d like to fuck me?”

Rick stared at Daryl, heart missing a beat, breath stuttering.

“You...I… really??”

“If you wanna?”

“ _IF_ I wanna? What are you, crazy, to ask that?!”

Daryl chuckled, glanced down, suddenly shy all over again.

Rick looked, and looked at him, searching for the tiniest clue that this wasn’t 100 % Daryl’s wish, but only something he thought he _should_ do.

He found nothing. Just a to-die-for sexy man with blown pupils, swollen lips, and a cock hard as a rock.

He was so turned on there were no words for it, so his emotions took control, and what came out of his mouth came straight from his heart.

“You know I love you, right? So fuckin’ much it hurts.”

Daryl’s lust-filled eyes turned vulnerable. Too many emotions, too strong to handle.

“Then you should love me less. ‘Cause, you know, I love you and I don’t want you hurtin’.” Daryl aimed for playful, but he was feeling too much, Rick saw it. _Shit, he loved this man!_

Rick tried to return to the business at hand.

“But why?”

“Why I love you?”

“No! Well, that too, but we’ll get back to that later…No, I meant why do you want _me_ to fuck _you_? That there just now… I thought…”

“I’m being selfish now… that there… I _wanted_ to do that, I wanted to taste you, and the thought turned me on, so… but this… that’s also something I want. I wanna feel you inside of me. And I really wanna feel you come in me.”

Rick had to, HAD to, close his eyes for a second and take a firm hold of his dick. He’d never really understood how someone could come, so to speak, from just a string of words. 

_Well, you live and learn. This has been a real educational evening._

Daryl continued. “I hoped you’d like to try this? The other way around sounds… you know, you gotta know it’s sounds real tempting to me as well, and if you’re okay with it, we’ll do it… just… not right now, okay?”

Rick opened his eyes and nodded. And without more words, Daryl shuffled past Rick and lied on the bed on his stomach. Laid bare there, his beautiful body, strong arms, torso tapered from broad shoulders to the slim hips. Muscles shifting under his skin. 

The skin… this was the first time that Daryl had ever bared himself like this, _offering_ himself, giving Rick a clear and unobstructed view on his scarred and battered back. Rick’s words, from weeks and weeks ago, came back to him. _Someday you’ll be comfortable enough to_ **_want_ ** _me to look…_

Rick was horny as fuck, and his eyes were filled with tears of tenderness.

_What a weird combination_ , he thought, dazed, and turned on, and so much in love.

He rested his palms gently on Daryl’s back, touching his skin like a sacred object. Worshipping. Honoring. He leaned down, brushed aside Daryl’s long dark locks, kissed his neck letting his stubble graze the skin, enjoyed hearing the low _mmmmm_ of pleasure. He kissed and touched and licked and caressed his back, paying attention to every scar and burn and cut, wanting to show the resilient hunter how much he appreciated him, respected his strength, loved all of him.

Daryl’s breath stuttered; it was almost a sob.

“You ok, love?”

The other man gave a small nod. “Never better.”

Time slowed down. There was no hurry -- they had all evening, all night. All their lives.

Rick went back to kissing Daryl’s neck, his shoulders. Lay himself on him, shivering at the contact -- and the _idea_ \-- of his cock flush against Daryl’s ass, but not yet, not quite yet… He nuzzled Daryl’s neck and licked his way to his ear, bit it lightly and felt his lover tremor under him, creating tiny friction and making his cock even harder. _Chain reactions…_

“You sure you want this? Now?” Rick just wanted to be absolutely certain that Daryl still wanted _that_ particular first time added to the list of tonight’s other first times.

“I’m sure.”

Rick moved lower, running his fingers on Daryl’s side until he reached his hips and the firm mounds of his buttocks. He sat on his heels and watched his hands mould and knead and brush, and suddenly remembered how Daryl had done the same with him, and now he kinda got why he’d looked so...hungry. The sight of his lover like that, the feel of his ass under his palms, the knowledge of what they were going to do, the anticipation… his thumbs draw the line on the soft skin where the cheeks meet the thighs, dug a bit deeper between the legs, Daryl let out a fluttery little sigh and spread his legs, just a bit, and Rick’s thumbs continued traveling up along the crack… the hair on his arms stood up and he was panting, and he couldn’t really understand why this was so electrifying, it’s not like he’d never touched Daryl’s ass before… but this was different, wasn’t it, so...deliberate... that it got a whole new meaning.

He felt Daryl move and looked up. His heart almost stopped. 

It’s absolutely _not_ ok for a middle-aged man to faint out of lust just because his lover peers over his shoulder at him through long strays of hair and looks like sex on legs. _So_ not ok. Not manly, or leader-y, or anything. So would the fuckin’ sex god kindly stop bein’ so goddamn HOT all the fuckin’ time! 

Rick got his heart back online.

“Impatient?”

“Nah. Feels good.” Daryl’s throaty voice caused Rick’s fingers to curl, to spread Daryl’s ass cheeks, to Rick’s mouth to open in a shuddery exhale.

“Like what you see?” Daryl sounded turned on and nervous at the same time. Rick was bursting with _want_ , and he bent down and bit him lightly on one buttock, licked the skin, and did it again, and again, softly blowing on Daryl’s exposed crack before he continued on the other cheek.

Daryl had problems with staying put. Especially when Rick dipped his thumbs just a bit deeper, and they brushed against his hole. 

“Jesus, Rick…”

“Mmmmhmm?” Rick had no time to talk, he had no intention of stopping… and then his lips touched Daryl’s hole and he just kept on kissing, and it was… it was _Daryl_ , so it was all good. He heard him gasp and _oh dear lord how hot is this!_

The muscles on Daryl’s ass were moving as he tried not to squirm. Rick gripped the mounds tightly and spread them, no hesitation now. He wetted both of his thumbs, licked them nice and slick, and rubbed Daryl’s hole with them, pressing gently, pulling carefully, pushing his tongue between the thumbs, feasting on Daryl.

The tight little muscle yielded, it opened up to Rick. His tongue entered his lover’s body, and it was like all the synapses fired at the same time.

Rick lost all concept of time. It was just what he tasted and touched and heard. Daryl’s taste, the feel of his hot channel giving in under his intruding thumb, the sound of Daryl’s incessant whimpers.

He lifted his head, he wanted to see Daryl’s face. The guarded hunter was a mess -- strands of hair sweat-damp on his cheeks, fingers convulsing on the duvet, the muscles on his back flexing. Mouth open, moaning, as Rick pushed his thumb even further, opening him more.

“Lube?” He didn’t recognize his own voice, the deep growl.

Daryl’s hand fumbled on the bed, found the small bottle, and flicked it towards Rick.

“You’re drivin’ me crazy, man, get on with it already…”

Rick coated his fingers with the substance. Looked at his lover’s ass, saw how Daryl was raising himself up, on his hands and knees. _Jesus Christ, he’s gonna be the death of me…_

Rick gripped the ass cheeks again and buried his face there. Daryl cursed and jerked his hips. “Fuck! Come on, Rick…!”

The older man slipped his middle finger in. It went easily all the way; Rick crooked it, found again what he was looking for, and the sound of Daryl’s moan went straight to his cock. Soon he slid in a second finger; there was some resistance but Daryl was too far gone to not relax. 

Rick couldn’t stop watching -- slippery fingers in and out and in the greedy little hole, tight and yielding at the same time, hot and smooth, and Rick didn’t want to imagine how it would feel, surrounding, gripping, _sucking_ in his cock, ‘cause if he did, he’d come right this second.

Daryl was panting. “ ** _Right now_** , Rick, I mean it…”

Rick didn’t say anything. Couldn’t get any words out. He slicked his cock, lined himself up, and _pushed_. It took all his self-control to not keep pushing, hard; he _wanted_ , his head thrummed, his skin prickled with energy. But he’d felt Daryl tense for a second, the panting stutter -- he reined himself, went slow, stopped, waited, felt Daryl adjust on his cock, relax under Rick’s hands, saw his small nod. Pushed, waited, pushed, waited, tried to not think of how this felt, just concentrated on feeling the reactions of the man he loved.

And then he couldn’t get any further. His heart was beating like crazy; he heard Daryl’s low voice say “move”, and he did. He pulled back, watched his cock emerge from within Daryl, _Daryl’s hot, tight body, oh god, this won’t take long,_ and he pushed back, and lost himself in the sensations. He changed his position; Daryl whimpered, _so, yeah, found it._

“Fuuuu-uuck!” Daryl came without any other warning, his channel convulsing around Rick’s cock, and he couldn’t hold out any longer.

***

“Rick?” Daryl’s voice, out-of-breath, wobbly.

“Yeah.” His own voice, languid and dreamy, not all here.

“You still among the living?”

“Just barely. I ain’t twenty anymore, this is gonna kill me one day, I’m telling ya.”

Daryl chuckled. “Can’t let that happen. Maybe we should stop. Play it safe, y’know?”

Rick raised his hand -- it weighed a million pounds -- and sent a slap in Daryl’s general direction. It connected with what was obviously a muscled thigh.

“Don’t even joke about that. We WILL be doing that stuff again.”

Another chuckle. Silence.

“Will WE be doing that?”

Rick got his meaning. He waited for the twist in the stomach, the nervousness to hit. 

There was nothing like that. He glanced at the relaxed, blissed-out face of his love, and concluded that it can’t be that bad. In fact...apparently his body didn’t for a moment remember it was pushing fifty… memories of the sensations, of Daryl’s mouth, of his fingers, flooded his mind and did all sorts of tricks to his body.

“We most certainly will.”

  
  


*****THE END*****

  
  



End file.
